Software executed by computers may range from relatively simple organic software to complex software having many source lines of code involving the development efforts of numerous personnel. To produce a software product having an acceptable level of quality, the work of numerous personnel should be conducted in a generally coordinated manner. A common practice implemented by many software development organizations has been to conduct peer reviews in which development personnel review one another's work to remove defects and hence ensure compliance with applicable specifications, commonly accepted coding style, and overall functionality of the software product. Some software development organizations may monitor the quantity of defects removed with peer reviews and by other techniques throughout development to increase the likelihood that enough defects have been removed to produce a software product with an acceptable level of quality.